


He always believed ...

by candream



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle wants to find his sister Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He always believed ...

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English

He always believed that she was alive. No matter what everybody tried to tell him. His adoptive mother or just Goldman. They all were wrong.

He just felt it. She was still out there. Somewhere alone. Waiting for him to finally come rescue her from the nightmares she had to face day after day.

"Find her!"

That was all that really mattered to Kyle. Finally finding his little sister Molly. No matter how long it would take him to get there. Or what price he had to pay in the end.

He was more willing to risk everything for her...


End file.
